Oil and other fluids may be used to minimize wear of moving components of gas turbine engines. During use of the gas turbine engines, temperature increases may impact performance of the fluids and, thus, performance of those components. To increase engine performance and service life, fluid cooling systems may be used to cool fluids heated during operation of the gas turbine engines. Current fluid cooling systems suffer from a number of drawbacks.